Ordinateur
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: L est doué dans tous les domaines, c'est un fait connu de tous. Enfin, doué en tout. Ca dépend du point de vu et certaine personne peuvent confirmer qu'il y a une différence entre la légende et la réalité.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi à Tsugumi Ohba sauf Rima.

**Titre:** Ordinateur.

**Résumer:** L est doué dans tous les domaines, c'est un fait connu de tous. Enfin, doué en tout... ça dépend du point de vu et certaine personne peuvent confirmer qu'il y a une différence entre la légende et la réalité. Et ça à le don de pourrir la vie de certaine personne qui n'avait rien demander à personne. Surtout pas à lui.

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Contrairement à mes autres OS sur Death Note, il y a une petite introduction. J'espère que pour une fois ça ne serait pas trop court.

La raison du titre est à la fin du texte.

Allez, c'est partit.

* * *

><p>Le téléphone sonna et un grognement lui répondit. Il y avait des heures pour tout alors pourquoi un certain abruti l'appelait toujours quand elle dormait. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde et dormir la nuit ? C'était trop demandé ? À moins qu'il le fasse exprès, il en serait capable. À tatou, elle attrapa sur portable et retira sa batterie. Elle replongea sur visage dans son oreiller. Elle dormira cette nuit et na, bien fait pour l'abruti. La dernière fois il lui avait quitter la chaleur de son lit parce qu'il avait la flemme de se lever pour aller chercher un gâteau dans la cuisine. Elle n'était pas sa bonne. Bon, où en était-elle ? Ah oui, dodo. Elle réussit à se rendormir (pour une fois, comme quoi les miracles de Noël ça existe).<p>

BOUM !

- FBI ! LES MAINS EN L'AIR !

Rima étouffa son gémissent dans son oreiller. Oh le petit fils de p*** ! Elle allait le trouvé, le fusillé et l'enterré. Ça lui apprendra à lui pourrir sa nuit. Elle allait régler ce problème avec des sacs plastiques. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se redresser quand plusieurs individus la mirent en joue alors qu'elle avait toujours son visage dans son oreiller. Dire qu'elle voulait juste dormir pour une fois qu'elle faisait rien de mal. Ce n'était même pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait plaider non-coupable.

-Madame ? Fit une voix inquiète du manque de réaction de la personne que les agents avaient dans leur collimateur.

-La nuit ce n'est pas fait pour les chiens ! Cria-t-elle furieuse en sortant de son lit. Qu'est-ce que le casse-couille de service me veut encore ! Je vais lui faire regretter le jour où il a découvert mon numéros de portable ! Je vais tellement lui refaire le portrait que sa mère ne le reconnaitra plus ! Je suis sure qu'il avait tout prévu ! Et je ne suis même pas paranoïaque !

Elle passa son manteau au-dessus de sa nuisette. Hors de question que les indésirables restent plus que nécessaire. Elle prit son portable de demanda au concierge d'en faire mettre une nouvelle tout en pestant dans sa barbe. Elle attrapa son sac et y fourra des affaires pour ce changer ainsi qu'un nécessaire de survie (spray anti-ours, et autres « surprises » pour les gens trop chiant). Les papiers et la carte de crédit sous un autre nom dans ses vêtements.

- Madame ? Refit la voix plutôt inquiète devant la femme furieuse qui ignorait les pistolet comme si ils n'en valaient pas la peine qu'elle se donne la peine de les remarquer.

- C'EST MADEMOISELLE ! Hurla Raven. Je vais aller voir ce crétin de L et vous vous allez rentrer chez vous terminer votre nuit, OK ? La prochaine fois, il n'a qu'à appeler au lieu de vous envoyer.

- ...

- Quoi ? Vois êtes surpris par mon sens de la déduction ?

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et elle sourit à ses « invités » surprises.

- Au revoir les nases, les salua-t-elle avant de sauter.

Elle entendit un agent crier à ceux de dehors de se tenir près à l'intercepter alors qu'elle montait sur le toit. C'est le moment de montrer à quoi ça servait qu'elle aille tous les jours au club de sport. Arriver au bout de son toit, elle sauta sur le suivant et rendra dans l'autre immeuble par un vasistas. Elle força la première porte et rentra dans un appartement. Elle ouvrit son sac. Son sac toujours près au cas ou... avec des vêtements et de quoi modifier son apparence avec des choses que les gentils messieurs du FBI n'avait pas vu. Elle eut un sourire. L était fort, très fort. Mais elle avait encore des cartes dans sa manche et elle savait innover contrairement à ce qu'elle voulait bien faire croire aux autres.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

L soupira. Elle leur avait échapper. Ce n'était pas compliqué ce qu'il leur avait demander. « Voici une adresse, j'aimerai que vous m'amenez la femme qui y est pour les besoin de l'enquête ». Et elle leur avait filer entre les doigts. Et on lui annonce ça comme si c'était surprenant. Ce qui est surprenant c'est qu'elle s'est laissée approcher sous sa véritable apparence par des personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et il avait véritablement besoin d'elle. Et ça faisait une semaine qu'elle avait dû partir en catastrophe de chez elle. Elle devait être dans une sale humeur.

Déprimé devant l'absence de cette em*******se, il ouvrit la porte se son bureau... et se prit un pied dans la gueule. Surpris (mais sans rien montrer, c'est ça la classe), il regarda son visiteur... ou plutôt sa visiteuse. Une grande femme blonde à la peau dorée et aux vêtement discrets et passepartouts. Dommage, ce n'était pas une brune à la peau blanche et aux vêtement voyants et excentriques.

-Excuse moi, mon majeur avait besoin d'étirements, lui dit-elle d'un ton très doux qui contrastait avec l'aura de colère froide qui entourait Raven.

-Tu es plus belle en brune.

-Je sens que ma main va atterrir subitement et accidentellement dans ta gueule. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Sentant bien que si il lui répond « tu peux aller me chercher des cookies dans la cuisine » (même si c'était une bonne idée), il allait se faire tuer et ce sera la fin des trois plus grands détectives du Monde, il se contenta d'un « fais comme chez toi et suit-moi ». Il la conduisit à l'intérieur de la pièce qui contenait juste un ordinateur.

- Je n'arrive pas à le faire fonctionner, expliqua-t-il à la jeune femme.

Cet dernière le regarda désabusée et appuya sur le bouton marche/arrêt de l'appareil. Même pas foutu de faire un truc aussi simple. Et Lawliet qui lui fait une tête d'abruti fini. Elle retira sa perruque et se gratta la tête (c'est fou ce qu'il fait chaud en dessous de ces trucs).

-Je n'y avais pas pensé, fit l'homme sous le regard de la femme qui ne savait même pas quoi penser.

-Je ne dirai rien, mais je n'en penserait pas moins.

C'est comme ça que Rima alias Raven eut la confirmation que L était vraiment nul dans la domaine des ordinateurs. Tient, d'ailleurs, son téléphone re-sonne.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, à la revoilure !<strong>


End file.
